mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleven
Eleven is the eleventh examinee and lover of Twelve. Appearance Eleven has long bright red hair, which she hangs down to her knees. She has red eyes and pale skin. In the manga, she has freckles, but in the anime she doesn't. Her clothing is based off of a flamenco dancer dress, or perhaps Paso Doble considering Twelves choice of dress. She also wears high heels. Character Eleven is energetic and absolutely besotted with Twelve. She's always ready to cheer him on, but also ready to challenge people to a fight. She loves how in love she is and will take it upon herself and Twelve to help others in their love lives to make sure they're as happy as her. She is a bit blunt, as seen when she embarrasses Rokka upon introduction. Plot In the anime, she is introduced for a brief moment as the examinees are getting more desperate to get the Crystal Pearl. So their attacks are getting more violent. In the manga, they are introduced as Love Fortune Tellers and have a crowd of people surrounding them. Eleven embarrasses Rokka by telling her that her advances have been fruitless and she's spoiled. Eleven and Twelve reveal that they are examinees upon finding out Nina has the Crystal Pearl inside her. They attack, but it turns out Twelve is no good at physical fights. So, Eleven cheers him on, but they are defeated. But, Eleven notices Nina is in love with both Zero and Ichî, and this leads to Eleven and Twelve asking her a few questions for an "Exciting Psychological Challenge." Which is a sort of Love Horoscope/Quiz type deal. They realize Nina is for sure in love with both Zero and Ichî at the end of the quiz and take it upon themselves to help her. The two call their Familiar, Josephine the Cow, to come and get them and they cart Nina off to their, "Love Nest! The Lovely House!" where they give Nina a red dress with yellow polka dots and tell her the results of her quiz, which is that she's in love with Ichî but wants to marry Zero. This upsets Nina, which leads Eleven and Twelve to put a love spell on her so that she will "rapidly make her move on the boy." Which translates to "the first boy that makes her heart pound." Nina looks out the window and sees Zero, Ichî, San, Forte, Rokka, and Gô out there coming to save her. Eleven and Twelve then drop Nina into a random room in the Lovely House to be found by one of the boys. Later, as Nina is with Zero, who has made her heart pound, Eleven calls up Nina on the house phone and tells her that the spell gets stronger as Nina's heart pounds faster. Plus the spell won't let her tell anyone about it. She then hangs up on Nina. After than, Eleven is watching Zero and Nina walk hand-in-hand down the street through a pair of binoculars. She and Twelve are happy with the results until realizing Nina's hanging around with the wrong boy. This leads them to enact "The Romantic ♡ First Kiss?!" plan. They dress up like Fortune Tellers, aka their usual selves but with circular sunglasses, and ask Nina some more questions. Then, the reveal that Nina's answer determines where she'll have her first kiss with her soulmate. They then take her to the park and push her down the stairs toward the waiting Zero and Ichî. But Eleven and Twelves plan is foiled by both Zero and Ichî kissing Nina on the cheeks. This then leads to the spell breaking and Eleven and Twelve being shot in the sky in Team Rocket Fashion. They are not seen again until Chapter 16 Page 11, in the four frame manga. Where it is revealed that Twelve made a cameo in Chapter 1 and Eleven gets depressed. Category:Females Category:Examinees Category:Witches Category:Characters